


Совсем по-другому

by B_E_S



Category: The Painted Veil (2006)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 21:58:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15204344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_E_S/pseuds/B_E_S
Summary: Не верится, что это тот же человек, с которым она два года делила постель без малейшего энтузиазма.





	Совсем по-другому

**Author's Note:**

> Что-то я сама взгрустнула от «Дорогой Китти». И решила создать более радостную версию событий.

  Не верится, что это тот же человек, с которым она два года делила постель без малейшего энтузиазма.

  Вчера Китти в шутку поинтересовалась, уж не тренировался ли супруг на монашках. Уолтер так мило и невинно покраснел до корней волос, словно и не участвовал в том, что совсем недавно творилось на этой кровати (а творилось о-го-го что!).

  Они пережили худший период своих отношений, самое плохое осталось позади, и больше не было причин бояться, притворяться, стыдиться. Теперь они могли и открываться друг другу без слов, и спрашивать то, о чём раньше стеснялись заговаривать. Теперь они принимали друг друга настоящими, со всеми недостатками – да, но и со всеми достоинствами, которые гораздо важнее фантазий об идеале. Теперь, когда он был для неё таким нужным и важным, его близость обезоруживала, дразнила, околдовывала.

  Врач осматривает пациентов, выявляя источник боли, и иногда понимает всё раньше, чем они успеют вымолвить что-либо, - по реакции тела, даже слабой. И оказалось, с удовольствием эта отточенная практикой восприимчивость тоже работает.

  Сегодняшняя ночь не отличалась от прочих ночей в Мэй-Тан-Фу, была знойной и душноватой. Кожа Уолтера казалась горячей, почти раскалённой, но этот жар Китти не променяла бы ни на какую благословенную прохладу. И задыхалась она вовсе не из-за переизбытка тепла, а от нежности и нетерпения. Она знала, что её ласки Уолтеру приятны не меньше, чем ей – его, и не скупилась на них, порой переставая вообще что-либо соображать.

  Он вдруг замер. Китти посмотрела на мужа и - спасибо лампам, освещавшим комнату, - увидела неистовый блеск в синих глазах. Что с ним такое?.. Вроде она что-то сказала, и он так отреагировал… А, да. Она сказала: «Я люблю тебя». Надо же, как легко, само собой это слетело с её уст.

  - Я люблю тебя, - повторила она уже осознанно и рассмеялась от счастья – и своего, и его. Но в следующий миг поняла, что у Уолтера промелькнул непрошеный вопрос, за который он сам на себя рассердился. Китти качнула головой и прошептала мягко, но уверенно, честно: - Я не говорила этого ему. Никогда. - Зато как же она рада, что сказала это Уолтеру сейчас! И почему она столько тянула? Кругом холера, народные волнения, любого из них может не стать уже завтра!.. Но сейчас они вместе, неразлучны, вот-вот станут одним целым.

  Уолтер опять склонился к ней, поцеловал, и Китти растворилась в этом поцелуе. Полностью легла на спину, расправила плечи.

  - А ты? – выдохнула она, вновь открывая глаза. Понимала, что будто напрашивается, но ей так хотелось это услышать! – Ты любишь меня как раньше? – Она смотрела на него пристально, однако не требовательно, с каким-то детским ожиданием.

  - Нет.

  Сердце Китти дрогнуло.

  - Совсем по-другому, - добавил Уолтер, тоже устраиваясь удобнее. Увидел, как в её взгляде вспыхнуло облегчение. Прошёлся ладонью по бедру жены. Китти немного отвела ногу в сторону и приподняла, согнув в колене. – И гораздо сильнее. – Облегчение в глазах Китти сменилось счастьем. Он убрал пряди, падавшие ей на глаза, погладил кончиками пальцев по лбу, виску и скуле. – Я люблю тебя.

  Несколько секунд они оставались неподвижны, а потом, одновременно, потянулись друг к другу для нового поцелуя, соединяя не только тела, но и души.


End file.
